Shadowed Hearts
by Kei Lawliet
Summary: Hate is the closest thing to love. KuroFai AU


Kei: Whooo! It's my first fanfic, I'm so proud!

Kurogane: Don't get ahead of yourself, stupid.

Fai: Kuro-chichi, that was mean! You're making her cry!

Kei: Wahhhhh!! Kuro-meanie called me stupid!

Kurogane: YOU! Stop crying! And mage, quit it with the nicknames! God...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tsubasa. If I did Fai and Kurogane would be happily married with five children.

* * *

I sat in the tree branches, licking the blood from my claws. The two moons of my country shone overhead, one blue one red, casting a sickly glow over the land. Or maybe that was the result of the warring. The lake sparkled silver, reflecting the moons and the stars. Fireflies hovered just above the surface, unaware of the bloodshed that had just taken place.

My reflection stared back at me from the pond, a different dimension in the same world. I was dressed in black, as to shroud myself in the shadows when I did not wish to be seen. My long white tail, a trait of all cat-demons, was looped around the branch of the tree. Shoulder-length blonde hair, tied together in the back, was flecked with small droplets of blood, as were my cat-like ears. My good eye looked back at me, electric blue. My left eye, or where it should have been, was covered by an eye-patch.

So this is what had become of me in only one year of fighting. I was unrecognizable to myself, yet it was so familiar. The smiling Fai was gone, replaced by one who gave no thought to taking another's life. How disgusting.

A twig snapped. Pricking my ears, I became motionless. I had known you would come, you had to come eventually. You, the one whom I had fought against all these years, would not leave this injustice I had just committed unpunished.

"How very uncouth of you, Kurogane-sama. One should announce one's presence when dropping by for a visit."

Needles flew at me from all directions, but I did not move. I raised my hand and waved it in one fluid movement. The needles stopped in mid-air and dropped to the ground harmlessly. Suddenly you stood in front of me, not twenty feet away.

You wore black as well, but more for the reason that it suited you than anything else. Your cloak was parted, revealing the hilt of your sword as well as your left arm. Your arm, however, was not covered with tan skin, but a transparent material, revealing the veins and muscles. Spiky black hair fell into your eyes, burning red as you glared at me. Dog ears twitched on the top of your head, the same color as your hair. And although I could not see it, I knew your tail was probably bristling in anger. The leader of the dog-demons, my love. My enemy.

"That was a little below you," I said, smirking, "I would have thought you were better than a sneak attack." Your eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped your throat.

"Don't screw with me, bastard!" you barked, "And what do you think you did, covered in my brothers' blood?!"

"What an accusation, Kuro-puppy-sama. Was it not your people who attacked mine?"

Your eyes glowered dangerously at this. "Not until after you led an attack on our people! We had a treaty, and you broke it!"

I stood now, angry. My tail lashed out irately as I glared down at you. "Yes, the treaty that _you_ disobeyed! If you had known me, you would know that I would never turn against the cat-demons' comrades! It was you who launched an uncalled attack against my village! And you are the reason for the war that continues even now!"

"Cats are sneaky, disloyal, and untrustworthy!" you shouted, baring your fangs, "We pledged our loyalty to you, and you turned against us! You, who led the attack on us, are to blame! Don't think I've forgotten, I remember your face from that night!"

"I was not there! We never attacked you!"

We both stood there, breathing heavily. You, with your blood-red eyes, glaring with a malice I had never seen in my life. Was this what you had been like too, before I met you in battle? Or were you different? Somehow I had always imagined you angry, but with a softer side that you did not show to others. But I would not know. We had never actually met. It was always representatives, messages sent back and forth between our countries. Maybe if we had met, things would be different. Even now, when you attacked me, there was something else hidden in those mesmerizing eyes of yours. Something sad.

I grinned evilly as I looked down at you. There was something about you that had always intrigued me. It pulled at me now, so much that I could hardly resist it. Ideas of how I could take advantage of the situation flooded my head. But not ways to kill you.

"Why haven't you killed me yet, Kuro-sama?"

You looked shocked at the question, understanding it the way it was meant. Good. "You know you should want to kill me," I continued, "but you can't bring yourself to do it, can you?"

"Sh-shut up!" you yelled, but your voice betrayed you. You were unnerved. "I will kill you! For all the lives you've taken!" I smirked sadistically.

"But I have not taken yours, have I?" I asked quietly, knowing full well he could hear. "And you have not taken mine. We've both been close to death, oh yes. My eye, your arm. But we have not taken each other's lives. I wonder why?"

I jumped down from my perch on the tree branch, but you did not move. The words I had strung chained you to the spot, even as I moved nearer. "I think," I whispered, "that you do not want to kill me." I moved closer and closer, locking your gaze with my eye. "But why? Can you just not bear to take another life? But you have taken so many others. Am I too skilled for you?"

I stood in front of you now, breathing in every scent, taking in every detail. "No, that isn't it either. If you were truly determined, you could kill me in an instant." Wrapping my tail around your waist, I pulled us closer together. You shuddered. That only encouraged me more.

Running my claws lightly across your cheek, I leaned in. "There is something you want," I said, my voice barely even a whisper, "That is why you can't kill me. There is another reason." Your heart raced as I came close, your breathing was hitched.

I pressed my lips softly against yours, closing my eyes. When you didn't resist, I wrapped my arms around your neck, holding myself in that position. You wrapped your arms around me, pulling me in slowly. Your lips parted slightly and I took advantage, exploring your mouth with my tongue. A quiet moan escaped your lips. Running your fingers through my hair, you kissed me back passionately.

We broke apart for air after a few minutes. Your face was flushed, your eyes held something I hadn't seen in them before, something that frightened me and excited me at the same time. I pulled away, turning around to hide my own blush. I smiled softly. "Goodbye, Kuro-sama."

Then I melted into the shadows, leaving you alone in the blood-stained night.

* * *

R&R please! Flamers will be dealt with using a fire extinguisher. 


End file.
